Conventionally, with a view to confining an output of a hoisting machine for moving a car within a predetermined range, there is proposed an elevator apparatus for changing an acceleration/deceleration of the car in accordance with a riding load of the car. The car is provided with a weighing device for detecting the riding load thereof. A control device performs control to reduce the acceleration/deceleration of the car when the riding load is higher than a predetermined load (set value) (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-137003 A